The technical field of the invention pertains generally to lighting used in the production of video and film, and, more particularly, to improvements in the Fresnel luminaire commonly used in the production of video and film.
Fresnel lights utilize a lens with grooves cut to disperse and soften the edges of the projected beam of light, consequently softening the shadows cast by objects illuminated using a Fresnel light and allowing for softer transitions between other Fresnel lights being used on a production set. Fresnel lights have a unique diffusion of light due to the lens, and may be adjusted/focused from a flood or wide beam to a spot or narrow beam by moving the bulb longitudinally away from the lens. The scatter of light from the Fresnel lens is typically controlled or shaped using barn door attachments.
Prior Fresnel lights utilize a bulb configured within a cylindrical or otherwise fixed volume so as to move fore and aft longitudinally toward (fore) and away from (aft) of the focusing (eg. Fresnel type) lens in order to obtain broader or narrower (more focused) spread/dispersion of light projected forward toward the video/film subject. Fresnel lights have been used in the video and film industry, but all require substantial space when transporting them to and from and about a production set. Existing designs used in the industry typically do not allow for easy disassembly or collapsing or otherwise meaningfully reducing space requirements for storage or transport, or for that matter, simply moving equipment about a production studio/set. The large size, heavy weight, and resulting bulk of existing and conventional Fresnel light units are problems.
Conventional Fresnel lights typically use high wattage bulbs that consume large amounts of power to operate, generate high amounts of heat, have a relatively short life, and are expensive to replace. Further, the orientation of the bulb in conventional Fresnel fixtures has an impact on life of the bulb. A conventional Fresnel utilizes a single high wattage bulb set upright in a screw in bulb socket affixed to structure within a can-shaped housing, a slide bar or other knob used to move the bulb forward closer to the Fresnel lens or rearward to increase the distance from the Fresnel lens and widening the beam of projected light. A Fresnel light may be held by a film crew member, positioned using a stand, or mounted on a variety of (often overhead) stage lighting structures, and the orientation of the Fresnel with respect to its lamp/bulb may not be attended to or easily maintained. Burning the lamp upside down, for example, shortens lamp life substantially.
A major problem of conventional Fresnel lights is the heat produced by the high wattage bulb. The heat given off by conventional Fresnel lights tends to create an uncomfortable setting for the talent/subject of the film or video. Fans or other heat management devices or equipment are commonly needed to control heat projected toward the talent/subject of the film or video. Furthermore, the can- or cylindrical-shaped housing comprising all existing Fresnel light designs does not lend itself to sufficient heat management of the Fresnel light device itself because the light and heat source is enclosed within the can- or cylindrical-shaped housing. Venting the can structure introduces cost and light leakage, and may be insufficient without internal cooling fans. And internal cooling fans add cost, noise, power consumption, and product complexity/added product failure modes.
What is needed, therefore, are new designs for a Fresnel light that address shortcomings of the available existing and conventional Fresnel lights.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.